Love at first roundhouse kick
by Obsessed.With.Kick
Summary: Kim graduated. She's moving to NYC. While pack she finds one sparkly red box. What's in the red box? Will the box pull out some memories and open up the past? Read to find out. First fanfic. Rated K . Reviews highly appreciated.


Love at first roundhouse kick

Authors point of view:

If you were looking threw a window in Seaford's Main street house number 36 you would saw a beautiful 18 year old girl, packing. No she's not moving to another planet, just another city, I don't know if you ever heard of it, it's known as Big Apple. Why it's called Big Apple? I have no clue, but if you still don't about the city I'm talking about is New York City. City which never sleeps. As our blonde teenager mentioned earlyer wont sleep after the long plane ride. The plane ride which is gonna change her life. And again, NO! The plane wont crash, she wont meet a new interesting person there, just usual some God awful food and always some annoying kid behind you that's kicking your seat. But where was I? Oh, right. The girl. Well her name is Kimberly and she just finished her high school with straight A's, straight A's with a litlle help of her nerdy friend. And yes by a litle help I mean 3 and a half months learning every single thing in textbooks, remembering them, then taking a rest, and of course coursing the Holy Monther of God when you can't remember any freaking thing. Well she graduated and went to the graduation party got a litlle drunk, but sucesfuly got home. Tomorrow mornig our hangover friend got a leter from the collage she was emplaying to. And the litlle curious creep she was, our Kimmy couldn't wait for her friend Grace to come, so our chickas could open their envelopes together.

Dear Miss. Crawford,

We're happy to declare that you and 29 more students are excepted to NYC univers...

Now the letters and the words are dancing Harlem Shake in front of Kim's eyes. She wasn't sure if she got in, so to prevent even bigger shebang in her head she throwed the envelope on the table and took some pills to stop that headache. Minutes later one perky brown head entered Kim's small flat with her spare key. Grace also couldn't stop her litlle courious mind from opening the letter, no, no, no. From opening (cue to pause for dramatic effect) THE letter. And yes the answer is YES! Grace got in! Our girl Grace O'Dorthy got in the same collage as Kim thinks she got in. And minutes later in Seaford's Main street in house number 36, you could find two besties jumping around like they drunk 3 botlles of Red Bull each. And now they were in they rooms packing, and going through there stuff throwing it all around. Perky brown head suscessfuly complited her missinon, but Kim didn't. After hard won mind arrgument with her inner self Kim packed 28 pairs of shoues mostly sneakers, and by mostly I mean 25 sneakers. To that lovely colection she added two pairs of hells and one knee high boots. Our Rapunzel was now decideing beetwen a neon hoddie and an oversized T-shirt. But then she saw a perfect purple tank top with sparkles all over it. Hey! No hate! Everybudy has there inner child self! Kim bended to pick the sparkly top but she lost her amazing balance skills (did you notice my sarcasam here) and fell down. She fell right next to her bed. When the 3rd degree blackbelt self opend her eyes she saw a sparkly edge probablly of a box. And being the sparkly addicted monster she was, our blonde pulled down her covers to find a sparkly red carboard box that she didn't see in years. She shot straight up and rubed her eyes. She couldn't belive what she was seeing. Kim gently placed the box into her hands and grabed the cover of the box. She wanted to open the box so bad, but she couldn't, it would bring so, so many memories. But Kim was a strong girl. She opened it. At first she found one photo. It was old and moldy, hard reconizible. But Kim remembered.  
It was a photo of a boy and a girl. A tall, muscular boy with an amazing hair and a short, thin, blonde beauty with a biggest smile. A girl looked a lot like Kim, and she was, yes that was Kimberly Crawford and the boy standing next to her was Jack, Jackson Brewer. Boy she meet years ago. Boy she loved. Boy who loved her. Boy who broke her heart by moving. Boy who killed her friendship. Boy who distroied her likeing in boys. Boys who took everything she had. But most inportantly, boy she still loved like the years didn't pass and heart didn't heal.

-flashback-

It was noon, around 12 o'clock when 13 year old girl walked into cafeteria. She was happy, today was her 1st degree black belt test. Plus she got an A in maths. Today must be her lucky day because she found an red apple in her backpack. Yes! No 'Mystic meat' from our schools kitchen! she thought. Happy blonde girl also known as Kim Crawford started throwing her apple in the air. After second second catch Kim went for third but she throwed the apple a little bit to far. Now she needed to eat 'The Mystic meat' and even the lunch lady didn't know what the half of it was. Kim lookeed down and expexted to find her bruised apple laying on the floor, but she din't find it there. She found it on foot of a very cute boy. He lightly kicked the apple and it ws back in his hand. After she found out his name, he gave her apple back. His name was Jack, Jack Brewer. And some giggeling and gossiping about her new amazing haired friend later, Kim's on her way to Black Dragon dojo. It was the best dojo in town and her parents wanted 'The Best of THE Best' for her. If it was her choice she would singed up in that Bobby Wasabi dojo. She loved his movies. Warmed up Kim, in her gi hooked around with a brown belt was waiting for the B. Wasabi dojo. They apparently had somebody she could spar with. Spar, not easily beat. They wish she thought. She beat latino with one flip, nerd was on the floor with a dragon kick and the bold one run away before she even moved. This will be the peice of a falafel, was the sentence which sounded ridicilous when she saw the warrior she suposed to fight. If the name Jackson Brewer crossed your mind, then your right she had to fight her possible crush. After he was introduced to her awul sensei, Ty, she was standing on the dojo mats examening her apponet, they looked there gaze. She was lost in the kind, soft, dark chocolate eyes and he was locked in inocent and loving, dark caramel. And smile crossed there lips. The real life fairytale finished judge by yelling fight. First punch brown belted god trowed she blocked, like he did with her roundhouse kick. But during that punch Kim knew, yes she knew that it was it. The spark Taylor Swift is talking about in her songs.

It was love at first roundhouse kick. 


End file.
